


Helpless & Shameless Together Again

by Hydra_bitch_please01



Series: The Lay Over [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Finger Fucking, In a Car, Paige Tico has BDE, Shameless Smut, flirting and fluff, it's been confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_bitch_please01/pseuds/Hydra_bitch_please01
Summary: Smutty One Shot that takes place after Chapter 9 of The Lay Over:“So,” Paige whispered before licking her lips. The air in the room turned warmer. It wasn’t the heater. “You still want to just talk?”Jess’s breath and pulse quickened, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her stomach did a little flip, staring into Paige’s warm brown eyes. “No,” she admitted softly, her hot breath fanning Paige’s skin. “Definitely not.”“Thank god,” Paige laughed, a sound of both relief and excitement.She reached across the front seat and pulled Jess into a kiss, her hands on the girl’s neck and cheek, their lips slotting together immediately in a frenzy of soft caresses, their skin slightly sticky with flavored chapstick and lip gloss. Paige’s soft warm palms, despite the outside cold, sent sparks through Jess. Her touch was a sweet caress and she knew right then that she needed Paige’s hands on her; she needed more. As much as the woman would allow in public. As the kiss turned more passionate, Jess quickly pulled off her jacket, albeit it was slightly awkward because they were in a car. She didn’t care. She only cared about the way Paige looked at her.





	Helpless & Shameless Together Again

The sounds of their footsteps echoed throughout the empty street as Jess and Paige made their way to the parking garage a couple of blocks away; Parking in front of Rey and Finn’s apartment complex was always shit. The wind picked up and sent a slight chill down Jess’s spine, so she placed her hands in her coat pockets after slipping on her hood.

 

They walked in silence for a few minutes and for some ungodly reason Jessika was internally panicking. Something about the way Paige stared at her earlier set her skin aflame while simultaneously making her feel like a school girl. She thought she’d stopped feeling that way in senior year of high school. She thought she had found her confidence, but now she was doubting herself and that set her on edge.

 

“So,” Paige said, her camel colored leather booties clicking against the concrete. “You’ve been friends with Rey for a while now?”

 

“Hmm?” Jess looked up to see the tall, slender woman with shiny jet black hair staring at her, smirking. “Sorry, what?” she asked, grimacing at her own distractedness.

 

Paige snorted and turned around to keep walking. “I said, how long have you known Rey?”

 

“Oh,” Jess mumbled. “A couple of years.” Jogging a little, Jess caught up with the woman in a few large strides. “You have any more dirt on Rey?” she asked, smiling wide at the thought.

 

Paige eyed her for a moment with raised eyebrows. “I do... She’d undoubtedly kill me if I told you.”

 

Jess frowned and tilted her head to the side as she tried to keep up with Paige’s strides. “Please?”

 

Paige chuckled, but shook her head. “No. Being on Rey’s bad side is never a good idea,” she hummed, glancing at Jess out of the corner of her eye. Jess deflated significantly, which made her roll her eyes. “I’m quite talkative in bed though.”

 

Jess’s eyes shot to hers, her cheeks blushing furiously. “Really?” she breathed, her lips twisting into a smile. “So if I got you worn out, you might spill some secrets?”

 

Paige bit the inside of her cheek and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Maybe.”

 

“Good to know,” Jess mumbled as Paige held open the door to the side entrance of the parking garage for her. She brushed Paige’s shoulder lightly as she walked by, her heart finally calming down a bit.

 

“Second floor. D3,” Paige said.

 

Walking up the stairs, the silence became comfortable between the two women. Once they made it to the car Paige unlocked it, the headlights flashing at the them, and they got in. Paige turned on the ignition and blasted the heat before turning slightly in the seat to look at Jess.

 

“Hi,” Jess whispered, nervous again.

 

“Hey.” Paige slipped off her grey wool coat and threw it in the backseat, revealing a cozy looking loose grey sweater which set off the color of her hair and nails, a deep black, beautifully in this light. Jess couldn’t stop staring. “You okay?”

 

Jess laughed awkwardly and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“We don’t have to do anything,” Paige reassured her. “We can just talk.”

 

Jess swallowed and looked at the dashboard, feeling more embarrassed than she had in a situation like this in years. She was usually the confident cocky one, not the shy quiet one.

 

“Hey, seriously. No pressure. I just wanna get to know you and thought it would be easier away from everyone.”

 

Jessika pulled her hair out of her ponytail, it suddenly felt a lot tighter, and shook her head. “I’m not normally like this,” she admitted softly.

 

“What? Cute?” Paige teased with a soft smile, her long hair falling over her shoulder and brushing against her chest, her soft long eyelashes batting adorably.

 

“No,” Jess sighed. “I’m not normally this _shy_.”

 

“That’s cute though.” Jess rolled her eyes. “Okay,” Paige laughed. “Let’s talk then. I’ll start.” Paige slipped her boots off with her feet and pulled her legs under her to get comfortable, her hand resting on the steering wheel as she listed off facts about her.  “I’m Vietnamese American, first gen. Parents came here from Vietnam during the war. They’ve been married forever, it’s almost sickening how much they love each other. My little sister is everything to me. I’d take on the whole world for her... I went to NYU a couple years before Rose because I took a gap year to travel - I’ve always had the adventure bug - and so I was in school with Rose and Finn for a bit. I like Marvel films, but not as much as Rose or Rey.”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Twenty-nine. Is that a problem?”

 

Jess shook her head. “No. Not for me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Jess was breathing normally now, her heart rate a slow steady beat, and she was smiling at the girl next to her as she took in the subtle scents of vanilla and honey coming from Paige’s hair. “What did you go to school for?”

 

“Poli sci with the intention of going to law school… That didn’t happen though,” Paige admitted with a slight frown.

 

“Why not?”

 

“It was never _my_ plan.”

 

“Parents?” Jess asked.

 

“Mmhmm.” Paige nodded. “They always wanted us both to be lawyers or engineers. Rose was always great with machines. She understood and loved them. I never wanted to be either…I, I’m a banker, but I have my pilots license. I’d like to fly.”

 

“Why don’t you?”

 

“Because it’s bad pay and long hours and my parents think it’s a shit job… So what about you? You wanna be a flight attendant forever or do you have some other big dream?” Paige asked, her smile enchanting.

 

Jess sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “I have no fucking clue.”

 

“You’re honest, I like it.”

 

Jess chuckled and looked at Paige, who was now leaning in so their faces were only inches apart. Her eyes darted to the other’s glossy lips.

 

“So,” Paige whispered before licking her lips. The air in the room turned warmer. It wasn’t the heater. “You still want to just talk?”

 

Jess’s breath and pulse quickened, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her stomach did a little flip, staring into Paige’s warm brown eyes. “No,” she admitted softly, her hot breath fanning Paige’s skin. “Definitely not.”

 

“Thank god,” Paige laughed, a sound of both relief and excitement. She reached across the front seat and pulled Jess into a kiss, her hands on the girl’s neck and cheek, their lips slotting together immediately in a frenzy of soft caresses, their skin slightly sticky with flavored chapstick and lip gloss.

 

Paige’s soft warm palms, despite the outside cold, sent sparks through Jess. Her touch was a sweet caress and she knew right then that she needed Paige’s hands on her; she needed _more_. As much as the woman would allow in public.

 

As the kiss turned more passionate, Jess quickly pulled off her jacket, albeit it was slightly awkward because they were in a car. She didn’t care. She only cared about the way Paige looked at her. The way she opened her mouth obediently and moaned as Jess’s tongue slid against her own. The way Paige smelled sweet and comforting, overwhelming her senses completely. The way she felt Paige gasp against her mouth when she nibbled on the other’s lower lip and caressed her neck, Jess’s fingers running through her hair. The way Paige gripped Jess’s shoulder and tugged her closer when she tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. It made her head spin in the best way possible.

 

When Jess whined softly at the impeding structure between them, blocking her ability to feel Paige’s body, Paige chuckled against her lips and broke apart from her with a loud smack of their wet lips. “Don’t stop,” Jess gasped, blinking rapidly as she tried to control her senses.

 

Leaning against the driver’s seat, Paige smirked and proceeded to tug at the bottom of her sweater before pulling it up and off, throwing it in the backseat. Jess swallowed, her body tingling all over as she took in the woman’s almost completely mesh black lace bralette, her nipples teasingly open to the air, and the smooth skin of her taut stomach.

 

“Cameras?”

 

“Nope. None here,” Paige quipped back, wiggling her eyebrows and Jess bit back a groan.

 

She watched, eyes wide, as Paige crawled over the console and positioned herself over her body, her knees on the outside of Jess’s on the edge of the seat; she couldn’t imagine it was comfortable. But Paige appeared happy, her chest and cheeks flushed. Leaning forward enough so she wouldn’t hit her head on the roof, her arm went behind Jess and the seat back fell down with a thump _._ Lying down, Jess stared up at the older woman and her mind went blank and her breath caught in her throat as the other’s smile grew with mischief.

 

Her heart beat wildly as Paige’s nimble painted fingers dragged her sweatshirt zipper down and she leaned in to kiss Jess’s neck. Helping the woman, Jess pulled her arms out of the grey cotton sweatshirt and pushed it out of the way, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation of Paige’s experienced mouth sucking at her neck, biting teasingly and licking her reddening skin. Paige’s lips slowly trailed kisses up her jaw until she pulled lightly at Jess’s earlobe with her teeth, making Jess gasp and moan loudly before she grasped onto the woman’s shoulders for something to hold.

 

“What do you want?” Paige growled against her ear, her warm breath hitting Jess’s wet skin making goosebumps raise along her skin, shivering in anticipation.

 

“Fingers,” Jess whined.

 

Paige sat up on her knees and kissed Jess’s lips, their mouths grazing against each other’s sweetly. With a pang of something in her gut that Jess didn’t truly comprehend, Paige pecked her lips chastely before slipping her hand down Jess’s chest and stomach until she reached her jeans. She unzipped and unbuttoned her pants with relative ease while Jess laid there panting and licking her lips at the sight in front of her.

 

Paige pushed her fingers under Jess’s cotton panties and cupped her pussy, making Jess open her mouth in a breathy gasp at the pressure. She leaned forward and kissed Jess as she adjusted her hand in the woman’s panties, turning her wrist slightly to get a better angle and sliding her fingers teasingly between the other’s wet pussy lips. Jess’s legs fell open farther at the sensation, but her jeans were constricting their movements, so she whined in frustration against Paige’s mouth.

 

Smiling, Paige broke apart from her. “Lift your hips.”

 

Without a second thought, she did as asked and Paige pushed down her jeans and panties to her thighs. Jess shivered as her bare ass hit the cold leather of the seat, but before she knew it, Paige’s fingers were back at her pulsing entrance. Capturing Jess’s moan with her mouth, Paige dipped a teasing finger up to the knuckle inside her tight warm cunt. Slowly, she glided her finger in and out as her others played with Jess’s hot purpling labia until her legs were shaking with hot need.

 

Jess gripped Paige’s breast, her fingers dipping under the flimsy mesh to brush against the woman’s hard nipple as her other slipped between them and cupped Paige’s sex through the layers of imposing fabric. Paige whimpered at the contact and kissed her harder, all teeth and tongue, as she drove two fingers inside Jess as deep as she could reach, the pads of her fingertips brushing against the spot that makes Jess see stars.

 

“Harder,” Jess breathed, her mouth gaping and chest heaving as the woman obeyed.

 

When she sped up her thrusts into Jess’s cunt her fingers made an obscene sound in the silence of the parking garage. The only other noises were the soft purr of the engine and air blowing on them. Slipping a third finger in, Jess whined loudly, her volume a sweet release, as she felt the warm stretch and burning in her core.

 

“Yes,” Jess gasped as Paige mouthed at her collar bone. “Oh god, don’t stop.”

 

“Never,” Paige teased, smiling against her mouth. “I’d eat you right now if we weren’t in a car.”

Jess groaned as Paige pulled her fingers out of her to rub her warm bundle of nerves over and over again in tight circles before dipping back into her.

 

“Touch yourself,” Paige mumbled against her lips. “I can’t with my other -”

 

“Okay,” Jess breathed in reply, knowing that Paige needed her other hand to hold herself up at the awkward angle. As Paige drove her fingers into her pussy, Jess touched her clit in a way that made her thighs and ass tingle with a burning warmth. She slammed her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes as Paige dipped down to kiss her neck.

 

“I’m almost -”

 

A phone rang, making them both freeze in shock. Jess pulled her fingers away from her pulsing clit and Paige’s hair, attempting to blink away her lust filled daze. Paige sighed, readjusted her legs and reached over Jess to grab a phone in her satchel, her third finger slipping out of Jess’s needy core. Jess gasped and bit her lip as Paige’s palm hit her clit. She pressed the accept button and put it to her ear, her other hand never leaving Jessika’s pussy.

 

“Yes,” Paige breathed, her voice rough with lust and frustration.

 

Jess tried to get her breathing under control as she laid beneath Paige, her tank top ascue and her jeans down at her ankles - she didn’t remember when that happened. Paige looked gorgeous, her hair messy but long and gorgeous against her stark cheekbones and plump lips, which were swollen and red from use, wearing nothing but her barely there black bra and distressed jeans.

 

Paige smirked and slipped another finger back inside Jess, smoothly entering her wet core and stretching her, making the woman gasp in pleasure. “Mmhmm. We’ll be there soon... Traffic is horrible tonight. Sometimes I wonder why I even live here!” Paige quipped easily to the person on the other end as she quietly finger fucked Jess and stared into her eyes.

 

“Yes, thank you.” She hung up and threw her phone into the open bag in the backseat, her fingers still deep inside Jess. Jess closed her eyes and moaned at the change in angle. She had been _so_ close.

 

“We should stop,” Jess stuttered. “Go pick up food.”

 

The other woman’s thumb came up to brush her engorged clit, making Jess shiver and thrust her hips in response. Paige’s face came into view again as her thumb lazily stroked her clit. “Really?” she teased. “I think they can wait a few minutes.”

Jess bit back a gasp as Paige started pumping her fingers into her pussy faster. She leaned forward to kiss the woman’s chest, licking her way to Paige’s hard nipple and sucking it into her mouth through the mesh. Paige let out a breathy whimper, continuing her ministrations on Jess’s wet center.

 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Paige chuckled in between moans as Jess’s tongue lapped at her nipples, her fingers never slowing.

 

“Who fucking cares if it’s cold,” she muttered against the other woman’s chest.

 

“Indeed, babe. Indeed,” Paige sighed, her thumb massaging Jess’s clit roughly, making her keen.

 

“Fuck,” Jess gasped, her limbs tensing in a familiar burn before she let out a visceral scream. Waves of pleasure washed over her, her legs shaking as her hips rocked against Paige’s hand, her walls spasming as she gushed around the woman’s thin fingers. Paige slid her fingers in and out slowly and kissed her lips sweetly, riding her through her orgasm.

 

“Stop, too sensitive,” Jess warned as Paige dragged her thumb against her clit one more time.

 

Paige hummed in understanding, slipped her fingers from the woman’s entrance and into her mouth, cleaning her fingers of Jess’s juices, while smiling wickedly.

 

Jess’s chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to catch her breath, her mind still blissfully blank.

 

“You wanna sleep over tonight?” Paige asked with raised eyebrows as she licked her lips.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good,” Paige said, kissing Jess’s lips, her mouth lingering a little long so Jess could taste her own sweetness. She slid off of Jess’s seat and back onto her own. “Then I’ll get to eat you later.”

 

Jess smirked. “I’ll return the favor.”

 

“Looking forward to it.”

 

Jess pulled her pants up as Paige reached behind them to grab her sweater. They dressed in silence. Once Paige had her shoes back on she turned to Jess. “You busy Friday night?”

 

Jess’s mouth opened in surprise. She’d assumed this was a one night thing.

 

“I’d like to take you out on a date,” Paige said sincerely.

 

Jess bit her lip and nodded. “I’m free.”

 

“Good,” Paige sighed, checking her watch. “Shit, we are so late.”

 

“Mmm, but what did you expect?” Jess laughed in response as she zipped up her sweatshirt.

 

Paige smirked as she checked the mirrors. “Lucky no one needed their car,” she quipped, her hand now resting on Jess’s thigh. “Or they would have gotten an eye full.”

 

Jess smiled to herself at the sweet gesture as Paige took the car out of park and slowly edged them out of the spot, her hand going to Jess’s leg the second she was out of reverse. It stayed there the majority of the drive, which calmed Jess in a way she didn’t know was possible.

 

*****

 

Jess groaned as they made their way up the stairs, balancing the food in their arms. Once they reached Rey’s door, Paige gripped her wrist and pulled Jess closer to kiss her. It didn’t feel like one of unbridled fire, but sweet, slow and meaningful. It was a silent promise and Jess’s heart leapt at it. Paige gave her one more peck on the lips and nodded for Jess to open the door as she was holding fewer bags.

 

Jess sighed, steeling herself for the onslaught of comments that was about to be thrown at them, and opened it. “We’re back!”

 

“Thank fucking god!” Finn yelled. “We thought you might have been kidnapped!”

 

Paige snorted, knowing that they knew full well what had happened.

 

While chit chatting everyone walked to the kitchen to grab plates and load them with food. Jess let out a deep breath, hoping that they’d all mind their own business. It was smooth sailing until they reached the living room where they all sat around the coffee table eating.

 

“I hope you both washed your hands at least,” Rey said in between bites of a chicken wing. Rey crossed her legs on the couch and leaned back, staring at Paige and Jess, who were sitting next to each other on the carpet.

 

Jess choked on a sip of Diet Coke as everyone’s eyes landed on her. “We didn’t do anything,” she muttered under her breath, knowing everyone would hear it as a lie. It was, after all.

 

While Jess felt embarrassed, Paige handled the comment like a champ. She slipped her arm around the woman’s shoulder and pulled Jess against her side. “Whatever do you mean, Rey?” she asked, cheekily.

 

“Nothing, just maybe next time leave the hickies in a place others can’t see,” Rey quipped back, smiling wide as she gestured to Jess’s neck. “Or put your hair down.”

 

Jess grimaced as she carassed her neck in the spot Rey gestured to, her cheeks growing pink. Paige just smirked and shrugged, which made Jess roll her eyes. How the woman was so unflappable was grating on Jess’s nerves because usually _she_ was the unflappable one. Jess slipped off the ponytail holder and let her hair fall around her shoulders, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

 

Rey snorted. “A little late,” she teased lightly.

 

Glaring, Jess said, “At least I don’t have hand prints on my ass that took weeks to heal. You could barely sit for a week.” She almost immediately regretted the comment as Finn’s eyes went wide and Rey gaped at her friend, her cheeks turning red.

 

Shit. They didn’t know that part.

 

“Wait Mr. Mystery bruised your ass,” he squeaked. “That’s why you were constantly sitting on a pillow when you came home!”

 

Rey swallowed her food and carefully put a thoroughly cleaned chicken wing on her paper plate before looking up at her friends again. “Mmhmm,” was all she could muster.

 

“If he hurt you, Rey, I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him,” Finn declared, his gaze hardening.

 

Rey sent Jess another warning glare, which made Jess grimace in apology. “No, Finn. Don’t kill him. It’s fine,” she sighed. “He got a bit enthusiastic, that’s all. It felt good… Until it didn’t.”

 

Paige opened her mouth to say something, but Rose cut her off with a look that could kill. Paige nodded to her sister and took another bite of Pad Thai.

 

“Why don’t we put the movie back on?” Rose asked.

Rey let out a deep breath as everyone murmured in agreement.

 

When they were all busy eating, talking or watching the movie Jess turned around and mouthed “I’m sorry” to Rey. She shrugged in reply and smiled softly, telling Jess everything was okay, so she went back to her food.

 

A little while later, when Jess finished eating, Paige long done, Paige patted her lap as a silent signal for Jess to come cuddle. Smiling nervously in reply, Jess got up and climbed onto Paige’s lap, sitting sideways, leaning against Paige’s shoulder, her legs hanging off the armrest and Paige’s arm curling around her waist, holding her in place. Jess closed her eyes momentarily as she took in the woman’s comfort in front of their friends.

 

She could get used to this.


End file.
